Qu'il est difficile d'être le roi de la France
by Lady-Disaster
Summary: Le titre est hors sujet, juste un délire sur les Inconnus. Lorsqu'on le compare à son frère, Edmund boude. Et pour venir à bout de ce problème, une jeune brune à une idée. Faire appel à Vous-Savez-Qui !


_Rien ne m'appartient, Edmund, Aslan et Narnia appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et Lollie appartient à Lollie-Lovegood. Le titre lui, vient de " La révolution " des Inconnus._

_Qu'il est difficile d'être le roi de la France._

" Peter est le plus âgé, tu lui dois obéissance et respect ! Peter le sait mieux que toi voyons, il a fait plus d'étude ! Oh mon Peter est sûrement meilleur que votre fils. Non il n'est pas encore au même niveau que le votre très chère, mais il apprend vite, et on raconte que vous avez le même problème avec lui que ceux que j'ai avec Edmund"

Toute ces phrases étaient le quotidien d'Edmund depuis que la guerre lui avait enlevé son père. Il n'était pas méchant, bête, incapable comme semblait le croire sa mère, mais l'absence d'une figure paternelle lui était insupportable, et sa douleur se reflêtait dans sa haine factice pour son frère.

En arrivant à Narnia, il s'était imaginé que cela changerait avec la Sorcière Blanche. Mais il s'était trompé et avait apprit de cette erreur. Il n'était plus cet enfant en constante rebellion contre ses ainés. Il acceptait leur plus grande maturité. Mais il n'acceptait toujours pas qu'on le compare à son frère. Et là, malgré sa maturité aquise au cours de ses neuf années de règne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouder comme le gamin de 10 ans qu'il était.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui ... avoua un jour Peter à une brunette à la peau pâle.

_ Tu sais, ta majesté, je peux résoudre ton problème. lui répondit-elle, un air espiègle sur le visage.

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? s'écria le jeune homme.

_ Parce que, plus tôt, tu n'osais pas me dire non. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, dit-elle tout en accrochant son index au col du blond, tu refuse une fois sur deux mes propositions.

_ Lily, tu n'as plus le droit de monter sur un griffon, dois-je te rappeler pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'es pas drôle. Je n'ai pas fais exprès de lui mettre le feu !

_ Bon, ta solution !

_ Appelle Tu-Sais-Qui !

_ Nous sommes à Narnia, pas à Poudlard Lily. Et à moins que tu ne le cache sous tes jupons, je ne pense pas qu'Il ... Oh ... Oh non ! Pas elle !

Vous devez sûrement vous demander qui est cette Elle. Et bien cette Elle, c'est Lollie. Cette jeune nymphe à la chevelure enflammée, aux grands yeux vert et aux lèvres rosées, de taille moyenne et élancée. Elle est la plus belle créature peuplant Narnia, plus belle que ne le sera jamais cette blondasse qui sert de fille à Ramandu, plus jolie qu'Angelina, plus sexy que ... Pardon, je m'égare.

Donc vous l'avez compris, cette fille est la beautée incarnée. Et beaucoup se sont brûlés les ailes à voler trop près. Car en plus d'être irresistible, elle était aussi pure et virginale, et romantique au possible, attendant le bon pour ne serait-ce qu'embrasser.

Vous commencez àcomprendre la frayeur de Peter ? Non ce n'est pas l'un des amoureux éconduit de la belle, Lily ne l'aurait pas laissé s'écarter d'elle. Mais la frustration emmagasinée dans son corps frêle était impressionnante, et elle était devenue la terreur des enfants désobéissants. Super Lollie, en guerre contre les enfants pourris gâtés, les insupportables momes braillards et autres joyeusetés du genre.

Une semaine après la conversation, La brune pu enfin acceuillir son amie d'enfance à Cair Paravel, après sept nuits de pure débauche. Et oui, Peter avait même tenté de toucher son point faible pour la faire plier, mais rien n'aurait pu lui enlever cette idée !

Seulement, rien ne se passa comme l'avait prévu la jeune femme. Déjà, Lollie protesta.

_ Non Lily, a 19 ans, ce n'est plus un enfant ! ... Et je ne peux pas me permettre de botter le cul du roi de Narnia. ... Je ne parlais pas de Peter, tu sais bien que je ne le toucherais pas.

Les refus auraient pu continuer très longtemps, mais le sujet de la dispute des deux jeunes femmes apparu, et Lollie n'hurla plus rien de sa voix cristalline. Non, à la place, elle s'inclina face au jeune brun qui ne la quittait pas du regard, acquiesça lorsqu'il lui proposa une visite du chateau et s'empressa de lui sauter dessus sous le couvers d'un arbuste. Sa robe s'envola rapidement, suivit de sa ceinture de chasteté et des vêtements du roi.

Lorsqu'on à 17 ans de frustration derrière nous, on ne s'embête pas avec les préliminaires, et avec 19 ans de frustration, on ne s'embête même pas avec le nom de la personne qui est nu en face de nous. Pourtant, Edmund ne s'empressa pas de la baiser comme une bête, il y alla petit à petit, jusqu'à être complètement en Lollie, l'embrassant partout où ses yeux se posaient. Se fut la rouquine qui entamma les va et viens, ne pouvant plus patienter, ne souhaitant que connaitre ce qui lui avait été interdit jusqu'ici.

C'est avec delectation qu'elle savoura l'atteinte du septième ciel, rapidement suivie par le brun qui poussa un feulement bestial. Qui fit éclater de rire une Lily perchée dans l'arbre le plus proche, appuyé contre son amant.

_ Tu vois Peter qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'elle. Super Lollie a encore gagné !

Et tous deux s'enfuirent lorsqu'un florilège assez conséquent d'insanité sortit de la bouche délicate de la rouquine.


End file.
